


In the Trailer：They sometimes hang out in each other trailers.

by angela_n



Series: AASS 真人向 2016/2017 [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela_n/pseuds/angela_n
Summary: 灵感来自某外粉谈及和 Amy 聊天后的推。Amy说了和 Sarah 时常都一起在彼此trailer hang out.内有真人向，慎点开。





	In the Trailer：They sometimes hang out in each other trailers.

****

 

**They sometimes hang out in each other trailers:**

Sarah看着眼前这个笑得真诚，甚至弯着腰，捧腹大笑的女子，忍不住也被她的笑声感染而扬起了嘴角。她其实不太记得自己说过了什么样的笑话，她只知道只要是她说的，对方都是笑得很欢乐的样子。一开始她以为是她是给自己面子，但后来她发现就算是剩下她们两个人坐在各自的trailer 里，她只要不小心说了个笑话、做了个鬼脸，或者是吐槽一些实事或者是明星，她都会很给面子地裂开嘴角，笑得见牙不见眼。

她觉得很被重视，很被宠爱。然后人就是这个样子的，你喜欢的事情，你被赞扬的事情，你会做得更多，一直到你也忘了为何一开始会去做。比如说，小的时候大家说她笑起来很美，于是她变得很爱笑。后来别人问起，她其实也忘了第一个称赞她的人是谁。

同样的，现在Amy 笑成这个样子，让她觉得莫名得瑟。

504 床戏后她们变得更亲密。504之前她们还会偶尔为自己保留一些私人空间。但也许就是SDCC 之后她们知道了Root的下场，像是担心再也见不到了，像是接受了再也没有第六季的事实，504拍摄之后，她们更是形影不离。

套一句Amy 或她时常对外一致的对白—— “她长得很美丽，爱上她一点也不难”，只是最近，这句话似乎都变成了真的。那一种只要看到对方就觉得安心的感觉，那一种只要她在附近就觉得安全的感觉，那一种只要她在笑着就觉得世界是很美好的感觉。是爱抑或是入戏太深抽离不来，又何必去深究？反正戏演完了，剧组散了，各自回到生活岗位了，自然一切都会好起来的。

于是，她突然间说了句这样的话：“你再不停下来，我就不让你笑了。”

Amy 倒是马上就止住了笑声，不解地看着她：“怎么不让我笑了？”

“I will do whatever I have to. Even if it means I have to kiss you.”Sarah 正经八百地说。

也许Amy 是完全没听进去；也许Amy 是完全不知道她在说些什么。也许Amy就是故意听不懂。因为她的沉默只是维持了三秒，然后想起了刚才的笑话，又一次喷笑，继而开始大笑。

也许Sarah就是生气了；也许Sarah 就是不甘心被挑战了。也许Sarah就是找个机会这样做。因为她接下来就靠了过去，捧着她的脸，不顾她惊讶的表情，以丰厚的嘴唇封住她因为她的举动而僵住的唇瓣。

就一下，重重地吻了一下—— 没有唾液的交换，没有舌头的纠缠，没有更深入的探索，就这样一下，然后Sarah 退回到了原位，一脸趣味地看着还在愣住的Amy.

好半晌Amy终于回过神来，她的声音有些颤抖，就和平时她紧张时还得说话一样。“Why you do that?”上一秒她还在因为她的笑话笑得肚子疼，后一秒她感受Sarah 因为长期举重而手心长茧的手捧着她的脸，然后再下一秒她感受她丰厚嘴唇吻住自己的感觉。

Sarah 嘴里有种特别的香味。504的关系她吻了好多遍。这才意识到原来人类对味道、气味的辨认能力可以到达这么灵敏的一个地步，那个她后来她回到家里，怎么努力怎么尝试回想都都想不起来的香味，就这么一个维持不到三秒钟的吻，马上就撩拨起她所有的记忆。

Sarah 应该是以为她生气了，因为她看起来有点慌。“I…… I don’t know. I just…… I…….I wanted to do that, since the day we shared the last kiss.”最后一次吻她，是在床上。那是一个必须的动作，导演说了以一个接吻来做结尾的镜头。但她不知怎的，竟真的就把心也交了出来，在吻上去的时候。“I am sorry, I……”她道歉，下一秒轮到Amy 用嘴唇封住她的嘴巴。

Amy 的唇形好美。她就是不需要用眼睛去看，都可以马上就在脑海里勾勒出她嘴唇的形状。更何况是此时Amy 的嘴唇就覆住她的。

她们仍然没有更深入的探索对方的口腔世界。Amy 只是用力地吻住她，没有更进一步的举动。一下、两下，三下，好多下，一下又一下的，Amy 捧住她的脸，亲吻她犹如珍宝。她悄悄睁开眼睛，看见她们的鼻梁完美的依靠在一起，嘴唇紧紧的粘合。

然后她伸出手臂，将Amy 整个人从她的位置抱了过来。她的力气非常大，Amy 下一秒就坐在她的腿上。

她不知道接下来会有什么事情发生，但她很庆幸Amy 接着只是把头埋在她的颈窝里，双手紧紧地按着她的头，将她搂向自己。然后Sarah 动情地抱紧她的腰，直到她们之间再也没有空隙。

过后，她们都恢复了理智，又一次拉开距离。Sarah 重新拿起手机刷Twitter, 她则继续她未看完的短文，两人就当做什么也没发生过那样。

隔天当她又一次走进Amy的trailer时，她又说了个笑话，然后Amy 又开始笑得欢乐。那天她们一起吃午餐，午餐过后她继续玩手机，Amy继续看她的短篇文章。和Amy 一起感觉非常舒服，什么也不用刻意说，不用刻意去做。她知道分开后，肯定会很想念这一段日子、这一个女人。

“你觉得我们应该谈一下昨天的事吗？”Amy 低着头看着文字，听起来是漫不经心问了个这样的问题。

但Sarah知道她是鼓起了勇气才问出口的。“No.”但她不想谈。她不想更深入地去研究那个搞不清楚的感觉，那种雾里看花的关系，那个莫名其妙的吻，那个没有名字的拥抱。她不想破坏这美好的一切，这美好的、所剩不多的时间。

Amy 撅起了小嘴，看着很委屈，但还是乖乖地闭上了嘴巴。她从来不喜欢勉强。

Sarah 别开了头，不想继续看她，不想处理腿间那个突然一紧的感觉。

过了一段时间，Amy 问：“Can we do that again?”

Sarah 转过头确定了门是关好的。然后她们找到了另一个除了谈天说笑，同样可以在等待的时候，更妥善地打发时间的共同兴趣。

当然，只有那个第一次她们是没有交换唾液的。

 

**（完）**

 

找不到推原图可以到微博找找看。这里就不分享了。

这是半夜迷迷糊糊写的，错字勿喷。

谢谢阅读。晚安。


End file.
